


Just One More

by bictory



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bictory/pseuds/bictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun has a problem and consults Youngjae for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

  


Daehyun sighed. If he hadn't been sighing constantly before that, Youngjae might have ignored the older boy, but as it was, Daehyun didn't seem like he was going to stop.

"You ok?" Youngjae plopped down on the kitchen-counter stool next to Daehyun.

Daehyun regarded Youngjae with a " _what do you think, idiot_ " stare. He laid his face on the smooth marble countertop, promptly sighing again. "Youngjae-ah..."

Youngjae waited patiently, knowing what Daehyun wanted was somebody to listen to him talk.

"Let's say there are two girls..." Daehyun began, sitting up.

"Ah, girls?" Youngjae grinned.

Daehyun ignored him. "The first one, she's real sweet, and perfect future wife material. You know, like she'll always be there and she'll never betray you. Let's call her Meat."

"Meat...ok," Youngjae nodded.

"And the second one, a real piece of work. A rose—beautiful but dangerous. Let's call her Cheesecake."

"...Cheesecake."

"What?" Daehyun glared at his dongsaeng.

Youngjae shook his head. "Nothing, go on."

"Anyways, I know I should be satisfied with Meat, right? But there's just something so _alluring_ about Cheesecake." Daehyun sighed again, his face returning to the counter. He stared at the pattern in the marble that he was tracing with his fingers. "I could look at her for hours, but every time I do I just want to taste her pale, flawless skin. And her golden crust —hair. I just want to bury my face in it and breathe in her scent."

As Daehyun's eyes glazed over during his daydream, Youngjae opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off as Daehyun flopped off the table, flinging his arms in the air.

"But she's too dangerous! If I'm not careful she'll be the death of me. Also...she already belongs to somebody." His arms fell limply to his side as he leaned back in his stool. "Youngjae-ah...help me, how do I resist Cheesecake's seduction?"

With a hand gripping Daehyun's shoulder, Youngjae offered unhelpfully, "Listen to your heart," and slid out of his seat.

"Yah, Yoo Youngjae!" Daehyun shouted as Youngjae headed out of the kitchen.

Leaning in from the doorway, Youngjae replied, "Just eat it, and please get fatter than me, you unfair little food monster."

Those were the magic words. Daehyun transformed from the sighing, hopeless blob sprawled on the kitchen counter to his normal mischievous, energetic self. He skipped to the refrigerator and took out a carefully wrapped slice of cheesecake, labeled with a note: "Property of Youngjae. DO NOT TOUCH!"

"I love you~!" Daehyun sang.

"You're welcome," the muffled voice came from the living room.

"I was talking to the cheesecake~!"

Youngjae stormed back into the kitchen, making a grab for the dish.

"Ah, I love you too," Daehyun laughed, hugging Youngjae with one arm, cheesecake cradled in the other.

 

_My inspiration...thanks to whoever made this troll edit_ _;A;_  
  



End file.
